Nobody´s Listening
by Rhodorik
Summary: SnapeLily Wieso konnte ich dich nicht retten?


Hallo Ihr!  
  
Und hier kommt auch schon gleich meine zweite Fic! Bin heute ja richtig kreativ! *staun* Dieses mal ist es eine Songfic aus Serverus´ Sicht. Die Charaktere gehören immer noch J.K.Rowling und mit dem Geld wird´s wohl wieder nichts werden! ;) Das Lied gehört Linkin Park und ich will hiermit keinerlei Rechte verletzen! Das Lied heißt "Nobody´s listening" und ich hab mir erlaubt, die erste Strophe rauszunehmen, da ich mir Sev irgendwie nicht als Rapper vorstellen kann. *wunder*  
  
Über Reviews würd ich mich (wie wohl fast jeder) freuen!  
  
Rhodorik  
  
NOBODY'S LISTENING  
  
Ich sitze auf der kleinen grünen Bank vor deinem Grab. Zum wievielten Mal in all den Jahren? Ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Auch wenn ich mir nichts mehr wünsche, als dich wieder lächeln zu sehen, war dein Tod dennoch die erste und auch einzige Möglichkeit für mich, bei dir sein zu können.  
  
In diesen wenigen, einsamen Stunden auf dem Friedhof kann dich mir niemand wegnehmen!  
  
Ich weiß, dass du dir nie Sorgen darüber gemacht hast, dass man uns zusammen sehen könnte. Ich habe es dafür umso mehr. Jedes Mal fürchtete ich, dass dann etwas von mir auf dich abfärben und dich in den Augen der anderen beschmutzen könnte.  
  
Dieses Etwas, das ich nicht greifen konnte, aber das dafür sorgte, dass mir mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht wurde.  
  
Aber ich habe auf dich geachtet und nichts geschah. So verachtet ich wurde, so umschwärmt wurdest du.  
  
Selbst mich zogst du mit deinen strahlenden Augen in deinen bann, wie das Feuer die Motte. Und wie eben diese nichtige Motte am Feuer, drohte auch ich an dir zu verbrennen. Nur, dass ich dich mit mir in den Abgrund genommen hätte.  
  
Glaubst du, ich hätte dich sonst je wieder hergegeben? Dich diesem Potter überlassen?  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich schlecht über ihn rede. Keine Angst, so schrecklich fand ich ihn einst gar nicht. Er war schließlich nicht der erste, der seine übelsten Scherze an mir ausprobierte und er wird auch nicht der letzte sein.  
  
Und abgesehen von mir selbst war er ja auch immer nett zu allem und jedem, so typisch Gryffindor halt... Entschuldige.. und gerade dich hat er doch vergöttert über alle Maßen. Wäre es anders gewesen, ich hätte dich niemals gehen lassen können.  
  
Aber das würde mir wohl keiner glauben.. Was meinst du denn, wie oft mir schon zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass ich Harry nicht leiden könnte, weil er mich so sehr an James erinnert. Aber noch keiner ist daraufgekommen, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann, jeden tag in deine grünen Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du trotzdem nur noch in Gedanken bei mir bist?  
  
Und abgesehen davon, bekommt es ihm gar nicht schlecht, dass er mal ausnahmsweise nicht von allen vergöttert wird, das wird ihm im Kampf gegen Voldemort in keinster Weise helfen, das Leben ist nun mal nicht fair und ich muss das wissen.  
  
Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehen wirst, ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal durch ihn verlieren und so helfe ich lieber aus dem Verborgenen heraus, das steht mir einfach besser.  
  
Verlieren. wieso musste ich dich überhaupt verlieren, Lily? Ich wusste doch, was Voldemort plant, ich wollte sie warnen! Warum hat denn nur niemand auf mich gehört?  
  
Ich weiß schon, er hat geglaubt, dass der böse, böse Todesser niemals die Wahrheit sagen wird, sondern dich nur in eine Falle locken will.  
  
Wenn es nicht so schrecklich wäre, könnte ich fast lachen bei dem Gedanken, wie die ganze Situation wohl auf James und Dumbledore gewirkt haben muss.  
  
TRY TO GIVE YOU WARNING  
  
BUT EVERYONE IGNORES ME  
  
[TOLD YOU EVERTHING LOUD AND CLEAR]  
  
BUT NOBODY'S LISTENING  
  
CALL TO YOU SO CLEARLY  
  
BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ME  
  
[TOLD YOU EVERTHING LOUD AND CLEAR]  
  
BUT NOBODY'S LISTENING  
  
Wenigstens Dumbledore hat mir dann schließlich geglaubt, auch wenn es dann schon zu spät für dich war. Aber so kann ich wenigstens dein einziges Andenken an diese Welt beschützen. Wie sehr habe ich Potter doch angefleht, nicht am gleichen Ort wie du zu verweilen. Ich wusste doch, dass Voldemort nur hinter ihm her war und es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis er euch finden würde . Aber er wollte mir nicht glauben, sagte, ich sei doch nur eifersüchtig, weil du dich für ihn entschieden hast und gegen mich.  
  
Natürlich war ich eifersüchtig, aber ich habe dich gehen lassen, ich wurde nicht verlassen. Mit einem Todesser als Freund hättest auch du ein Anhänger Voldemorts werden oder mich verlassen müssen.  
  
Auch wenn du wusstest, dass ich nicht freiwillig, sondern nur durch einen Trick Malfoys zum Lord gegangen bin, so wollte ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen.  
  
Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir so wehtun musste, um dich in Potters Arme zu treiben, aber außer Dumbledore und dem Lord war kein Zauberer stärker als er.  
  
Welche Ironie, dass gerade durch sein unerwartetes versagen, deine Liebe uns alle vor dem Lord retten konnte.  
  
Wenigstens ein Gutes für die Welt, aber nur noch mehr Schmerz für mich.  
  
Schmerz, unter dem ich zusammenbreche und unter welchem daher auch meine Umwelt leiden muss.  
  
Aber wer sollte es mir schon übel nehmen, wenn ich verbittert bin? Wenn nicht ich, wer hat schon das Recht dazu?  
  
I GOT A  
  
HEART FULL OF PAIN / HEAD FULL OF STRESS  
  
HANDFULL OF ANGER / HELD IN MY CHEST  
  
AND EVERYTHING LEFT IS A WASTE OF TIME  
  
I HATE MY RHYMS  
  
[BUT I HATE EVERYONE ELSE'S MORE]  
  
I'M RIDING ON THE BACK OF THIS PRESSURE  
  
GUESSING THAT IT'S BETTER  
  
I CAN'T MYSELF TOGETHER  
  
BECAUSE ALL OF THIS STRESS  
  
GAVE ME SOMETHING TO WRITE ON  
  
THE PAIN GAVE ME SOMETHING  
  
I COULD SET MYSELF ON  
  
YOU NEVER FORGET THE BLOOD SWEATS AND TEARS  
  
THE UPHILL STRUGGLE OVER YEARS  
  
THE FEAR AND TRASH TALKING  
  
AND THE PEOPLE IT WAS TO  
  
AND THE PEOPLE THAT STARTED IT  
  
JUST LIKE YOU  
  
Als ich von deinem Tod erfuhr, brach meine kleine Welt zusammen, unbemerkt für alle Nichts kann dich mir wieder zurückbringen, mein Opfer war umsonst. Ich wollte nur noch sterben, doch ich muss Harry für dich beschützen und außerdem fürchte ich, dass ich für meinte Taten in der Hölle schmoren muss und du im Himmel für mich auf ewig unerreichbar sein wirst.  
  
Mir bleibt nur meine Liebe zu dir!  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! 


End file.
